Cats and Chimney's
by Katitty
Summary: Mr. Rook is onto the couple that live at 37 Gracewood Drive. He doesn't know what they are up to, be he's onto them. *COMPLETE FOR NOW*


**I'm still trying to figure this one out. So if it sucks I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: If I held the rightful owner of the recognizable characters at gun point, and told them to sign a contract saying that I own all the recognizable characters, I would own all the recognizable characters. But I would never do that. Therefore, I only own the grumpy old guy and his wife. Poor me.**

ENJOY, LILY!

On the roof of 37 Gracewood Drive, a cat sat, perched upon the chimney.

'That damned cat is up there again, Joan!'

Joan rolled her eyes at her husband, she just wanted one day. One day without her husband complaining about their lovely, young neighbors.

'Christ, Edwin! Why does it bother you so much that our neighbors cat sits on their roof? It's just being a cat!'

'There is something weird about them boys. They walk around like normal people, but I know a weirdo when I see one.'

Joan sighed, laying a piece of Passion fruit slice on Edwin's side table. 'Eat your slice, crazy old man.'

Across the street, with his head up the chimney, Castiel was also grumbling at his husband.

'Get down here, Dean. Now!'

The cat meowed down at him, the sound was followed by a human-like snicker.

'I'm going to call the council. I'll tell them that you're using your Escaform to terrorize the neighbours! I'll tell them that you ha-'

He was cut off by a small, sand coloured cat landing on his face. 'I hate you,' he muttered.

The cat flicked it's tail in response, prancing down his body gracefully. 'You're just jealous,' the cat stepped down, onto the floor, before turning to stare at the man that was awkwardly removing himself from the pile of ashes.

'Why on earth would I be jealous? I don't exactly want to cough up hairballs.'

The cat laughed, and it should have been an odd sight, but Castiel was quite used to it by now. 'Because if you sat on the chimney at stared at that old kook, they'd call the FBI!' The cat laughed some more. 'A Chihuahua sitting on a chimney is not exactly normal.'

Castiel flicked his wrist at the cat, small gold sparks shooting from his fingertips and landing on the menace, which very quickly shifted into a man. 'Ahh,' he said, 'that's always going to be funny. I married a Chihuahua. Ha.'

'Yeah, and I married an idiot.'

'You love me.'

'I knew there was a good reason as to why I married you, but for a second I thought it was because I'm an idiot too.'

The other man shifted, his cat eyes zeroed in on Castiel as he tilted his head so his ear was up. One of the great things about Castiel's husband, was that he had masted his Escaform at a young age, allowing him to shift half way without getting stuck there.

Castiel had never managed that. He grew up in a strict household, where Escaform was frowned upon. If Castiel tried to shift half way like his husband, he'd be stuck with Chihuahua ears and a tendency to bark at everything.

'Mr. Edwin Grouch is here to see you,' the man said in a tone that reminded Castiel of those personal assistants he had seen on the TV, before he shifted fully back into cat from.

'Dean!'

The cat laughed, before bounding up the stairs.

There was a knock, and Castiel almost ran to answer it. And alas, on the other side, was Edwin Rook. Their grouchy old neighbour.

'Hi, Mr. Rook,' Castiel said awkwardly, these visits never ended well. 'How are you?'

'Oh don't you small talk me buck-o, I seen that blasted cat jump down your chimney. JUMP!'

'Did he? I didn't notice, I'm sorry if that bothered you.'

'I don't know why you're apologizing, Sweet-ums! It's none of his damn business!' Dean yelled down the stairs.

Castiel turned to yell back up at him, but, much to Castiels dismay, he was greeted with the cat version of his husband, running full speed down the stairs.

'Oh, no,' Castiel muttered. Not. Good.

The cat flung it's self at the screen door, clinging to the mesh right in front of Mr. Kook's face.

'Dean,' Castiel whimpered, 'don't.'

Dean stared at the man for a few seconds, before making the most god awful sound he could muster, howling at the top of his lungs, stopping to hiss half way through.

Castiel put his face in his hands. Groaning loudly.

Mr. Rook turned and hurried away, fear written all over his face.

'Why do you do this? I just want a normal life!'

Dean leaped down, allowing Castiel to close the door, before shifting back into his human self. 'You have a normal life, Cas.'

'Don't call me that.'

'It may be full of spells and potions and cranky old men, but that's normal for a wizard! Just gotta accept that that's what comes along with it Cas.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Sometimes there's pie, and sometimes there's more pie, but Cas, there is always going to be pie!'

'You make no sense. And don't call me that.'

 **If you guys see any spelling mistakes just tell me. I don't edit these before I post them (but I do get around to it) so if it annoys you, tell me. I'll fix it.**

 **Chief.**


End file.
